The Worst Foe Lies Within The Self
by Self
Summary: Just updated, I know it was a long time but I haven't thought of a character to do it all this time. This is from the time Fei is at prison to where Citan wants to talk to Id.
1. Bart

The Worst Foe Lies Within The Self  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: I don't own Xenogears, none of its characters and not even the title I gave it, which came from Parasite Eve which Squaresoft owns both of them. Anyways lets get to this fic. Oh yeah the [] is what Id is saying.  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bart....  
[Pirate boy...]  
  
He is my friend...  
[He is my enemy...]  
  
We met in a desert...  
[He tried to kill me...]  
  
We worked together to escape the underground cave...  
[He wanted my gear and kill me after we leave...]  
  
He took me and Citan in and became friends...  
[He wants to strike at me when my guard is down...]  
  
We have been attacked by Gelber...  
[This was his work...He wants me to be killed in a fight...]  
  
He showed us the continent in his ship...  
[He was playing with me till I get soft...]  
  
We rescued his cousin from Shakan...  
[The fight from the tournament motivated me to kill him...]  
  
We fought against a man with a sword and a woman as we protected Margie...  
  
[It doesn't matter how many there are...I can kill them all with one strike...especially the reject...]  
  
We fought against to protect Nisan in our gears when we separated...  
[The more enemies the merrier my rage shall be...]  
  
Me and two men fought against a formable opponent...and the men died...I was weak....  
[I must thank Grahf for helping me to release my rage by giving the fool his "power."]   
  
It then turned black...  
[It then became all clear...]  
  
I cant hear anything...  
[I heard it all...]  
  
I didn't see anything...  
[I saw the chaos, blood-shed and chaos...]  
  
I pray that Bart and everyone is safe...  
[They are my next victims...]  
  
I now release everything...  
[I will show them no mercy...]  
  
[.......and then the reject came to stop me. He wasn't even worthy even taking a glimpse of me, I merely played sport with him...and then set out for my prey.]  
  
Citan...  
[Damn watchdog...]  
  
Bart...  
[You will die in a horrible, painful death...]  
  
And everyone else...  
[Your blood will flow freely on my hands...]  
  
Please be alright...  
[Your deaths shall be quick...]  
  
Ugh....can...hold...on...anymore.  
[The less he struggles, the more I will rise...I shall crush you and your toy boat...just look out.......from behind]. 


	2. Citan

The Worst Foe Lies Within The Self  
  
Authors Notes: I don't own Xenogears, or Squaresoft or any of its characters and all other crap I forgot. Anyways, lets get on with the fic. Oh yeah, before I forget. I will make another chapter for every five reviews or if I get another urge to make another one. It doesn't matter if you repeat yourself over and over, a review is a review! *coughs* Yeah, anyways. ON WITH THE FIC! *bangs his head* WORK! WORK! WORK!  
Doctor Citan Uzuki...  
[The watch dog who never keeps his nose to himself.]  
  
I don't even remember when we first met...  
[But I remembered your face when I first came to Lahan.]  
  
Even after the destruction of Lahan, you still were there for me...  
[Even though you are just lower than dirt to me...]  
  
At first we both knew that I wasn't thrilled that you brought Weltall...  
[But how else can I thank you for bringing my own tool for destruction?]  
  
From the woods of the Black Moon Forest...  
[Where I met that damn woman who prevents me from leashing my rage...]  
  
From trekking through the desert...  
[Where we met that pathetic pirate boy...]  
  
Even through the prison in Kislev, Nortune...  
[The place where I took out Mister Green Man's two harem boys...]  
  
I've always wondered how you knew so much...after you explained you were captured by Solaris...  
[Indeed...for someone who messes with machines and who lives at a country side...you certainly don't act like it...]  
  
But I always wondered how did you get to Nortune though...  
[Been abit naughty...aren't we? Oh I bet your platinum haired pretty boy will be jealous...]  
  
Always there for me...though I had been just fighting in gears...  
[The host is starting to bond with his gear...perfect...]  
  
But when you, Rico and Hammer where gone when the Goliath...  
[It's a shame that I didn't show that woman who I really am...]   
  
You were even concern with me when I had just went to the Gear Bay when you, Elly and Billy came back to the Yggdrasil.  
[I certainly gave it a show...especially to "wiseman"...though why that idiot from Ethos wants with the girl is beyond me.]  
  
You were the one who helped us out from getting the gates destroyed...  
[Trying to make sure I'm not out of practice I see...very clever...]  
  
But when we got to Solaris, it was strange. You knew everything, weren't you an experiment for them?  
[Or were you really trying to lure me in somewhere, that is another question.]  
  
We explored the place, even the factories. This place was a MAD HOUSE! They use creatures like that for food!?  
[....................even I have my own limits.]  
  
That's when our friendship broke, you were there standing infront of me. And showing me pictures of Bart and Billy.   
[I knew you were going to show your true colors sooner or later...]  
  
Everything Citan, our past life, our friendship, our trust and bond that we had on our adventures is over.  
[This burning sensation. I can feel it! The urge to have your blood on my hands will be the greatest pleasure I can have!]  
  
Citan...  
[Heh, you finally did something right.]  
  
You...  
[Are now helping me. I can feel him weakening. You are going to be mine...]  
  
Traitor...ugh...  
[AHHHHhhh, there we go. Heh, greetings good Doctor...] 


End file.
